dissappointed in you
by bluekey4
Summary: kisah percintaan seorang Park Chanyeol yang harus mengalami masa-masa sulit yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. summary apaan nih-.-" pokoknya baca aja dolo baru review yes(y) Chanbaek Byuntae Hunhan Kaisoo Chansoo BxB DLDR review!
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya matahari pagi mnyeruak ke dalam kamarku, membuatku mau tak mau membuka mata. Dering ponsel yang sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu berbunyi terus-menerus merupakan gangguan yang sudah biasa di setiap pagiku yang berharga. Dengan mata masih terpejam aku mengambil ponselku dan segera menjawab panggilan. Dengan suara yang sedikit ku kencangkan, aku memulai pembicaraan telepon yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah bangun… jadi, berhenti menggangguku."

_"Ya! Pagi-pagi kau sudah jutek begitu. Aku tahu kau masih di tempat tidur, jadi cepat bangun sebelum aku pergi ke rumahmu."_ Hah..dia selalu saja membuatku lelah. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku bangun dari tempat tidurku.

"Aku sudah bangun, jadi jangan pernah pergi ke rumahku, arraso?"

_"Ne~ Morning chagiya! Cepat ke sekolah aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"Hhmmm…" Aku hanya bergumam membalas perkataannya lalu segera menutup telepon sebelum ia berbicara lagi. Aku segera mandi lalu berpakaian.

"Baekhyun-a! cepat ke bawah atau kau akan terlambat lagi." Teriak eommaku, selalu saja aku harus mendapat gangguan di pagi hari, benar-benar melelahkan.

"Nnee!" Aku membalas berteriak juga. Aku segera menyiapkan pelajaran untuk hari ini dan aku segera ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Di meja makan hanya ada eomma, appa, dan dongsaengku. Nunaku pasti tidak ikut sarapan, dia benar-benar pemalas. aku segera duduk dan menikmati sarapanku. Aku berhenti untuk sesaat setelah aku teringat akan sesuatu, aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang.

"Ya, hyung! Tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai sarapan." Aku harus berangkat bersama dengan dongsaengku yang menyebalkan karena kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Cepat habiskan sebelum ku tinggal!"

"Sehun-a, kau harus cepat nanti kau dan hyungmu akan terlambat." Akhirnya appaku berbicara juga, kalau appa sudah berbicara tidak ada satu pun di rumah ini yang bisa membantahnya.

Kami segera berngkat ke sekolah. Dan sesampainya di sekolah aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang dulu kucintai.

"Baekkie-ya, kau lama sekali. Aku sudah lama menunggumu kau tahu? Kajja, kita ke kantin." Ia segera menarikku untuk pergi ke kantin dan aku hanya bisa menurut saja.

"Baekkie-ya, kau sudah sarapan? Kau harusnya sarapan disini saja bersamaku." Tanyanya sambil mengunyah makananya. Huh..dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Makan yang benar, jangan berbicara." Jawabku dengan dingin.

**Author POV**

Seorang yeoja cantik bersama dengan kedua temannya memasuki kantin dan duduk di seberang bangku yang ditepati Baekhyun dan temannya. Mata Baekhyun hanya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang bernama Taeyeon. Dia adalah seorang ketua klub vokal di sekolah, dia sangat berbakat dan juga cantik. Baekhyun diam-diam sangat mengagumi yeoja itu dan ia mencoba untuk mendaptkan hatinya. Akhir-akhir ini usaha Baekhyun sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Ia mendapat nomor ponsel Taeyeon dan ia sering mengirimi Taeyeon pesan. Dari hari ke hari mereka berdua semakin dekat, tapi jika di sekolah Baekhyun tidak bisa mendekatinya karena dia adalah sunbaenya, dan yang paling penting karena Baekhyun sekarang sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan.

"Chanyeol-a, aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Chanyeol segera menghentikan acara makannya. Belum sempat dia berbicara, Baekhyun sudah pergi ke arah taman belakan sekolah. Sesampainya, Ia segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan lalu duduk di bangku taman, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

…

"Baekhyun-a!" Panggil seorang yeoja yang baru saja tiba, Baekhyun yang melihatnya datang, mengembangkan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Oh, nuna! Kau datang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan wanita tadi duduk.

"Jangan panggil aku nuna, panggil saja Taeyeon atau apa pun yang kau suka." Ia berbicara sambil merekahkan senyum, Baekhyun yang melihat senyum itu merasa jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar.

"N..ne nuna, ah maksudku Taenggo. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan takut-takut.

"Tentu saja, Baekkoong." Taeyeon kembali tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar panggilannya yang aneh tapi lucu menurutnya.

….

"Yeollie!" Teriak salah seorang murid, yang membuat seluruh isi kelas otomatis melihat ke arahnya.

"Oh, Kyung! Kau hampir telat lagi." Murid tadi segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di bangku sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku harus mengantar hyungku dulu, dia memang sangat merepotkan." Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali!" Chanyeol mecubit pipi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo segera melawan dengan mencubit balik pipi Chanyeol.

…

**Chanyeol POV**

"Chanyeol-a, aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucap Baekhyun. Aku tahu ia pasti ingin menemui Taeyeon nuna. Aku segerea meninggalkan kantin dan pergi ke kelas.

Aku tahu, Baekhyun selama ini mengagumi Taeyeon nuna. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka ia akan menyukai Taeyeon nuna juga. Semenjak kami masuk sekolah ini, semenjak Baekhyun kenal dengan Taeyeon nuna, sikap Baekhyun padaku berubah. Sikapnya berubah derastis, seperti bukan Baekhyun yang ku kenal. Ia menjadi namja yang dingin, tidak pernah tersenyum lagi jika bersamaku, dan dia menjadi sering berbohong. Aku tidak pernah membahas masalah perubahan sikapnya padaku karena aku tahu Baekhyun pasti akan sangat terganggu. Aku tidak pernah bisa merubah sikapku padamu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku tidak sanggup jika harus hidup tanpamu, Baek. Mianhae, gara-gara aku, kau tidak bisa bebas bertemu dengan nuna yang kau cintai, kau tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, kau juga tidak bisa menunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau kau mencintainya. Mianhae Baek, aku sangat egois karena hanya mementingkan perasaanku saja. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskanmu untuk siapa pun termasuk Taeyeon nuna.

"Yeollie!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Ah, dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

"Oh, Kyung! Kau hampir telat lagi." Jawabku, aku sangat senang ada Kyungsoo yang bisa mengobati setidaknya sedikit dari rasa sakit hatiku.

"Aku harus mengantar hyungku dulu, dia memang sangat merepotkan." Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya, dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali!" Ku cubit pipinya saking gemasnya, dan dia mencubit pipiku balik. Aku senang karena masih memiliki kau disisiku.

**Author POV**

Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur semenjak ia bertemu dengan nuna kesayanganya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia mencoba mengendalikan persaannya.

"Baekkie-ya, kau lama sekali ke kamar mandinya jadi aku tinggal. Hehe, mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum bodoh khasnya. Senyum Baekhyun mendadak luntur, ia hanya segera duduk di bangkunya tanpa menjawab perkataan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu, hanya berpikiran bahwa mereka berdua sedang bertengkar.

"Yeollie-ya, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan berbisik-bisik karena seosangnim sudah berada di dalam kelas.

"Ani, Baekhyun hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan berbohong. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Kyungsoo tahu tentang hubungan mereka yang sudah tidak bisa di pertahankan lagi.

**Baekhyun POV**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi aku sudah tidak sanggup berlama-lama lagi di dalam kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Aku sudah lelah dengannya aku benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan kami berdua. Padahal aku yakin bahwa dia tahu, kalau aku sudah tidak menyukainya dan sekarang aku menyukai Taeyeon nuna. Tapi, mengapa dia tidak segera memutuskan hubungan kami supaya aku bisa cepat bersama dengan Taeyeon nuna.

Chanyeol segera menghampiriku tapi, aku segera pergi keluar kelas. aku


	2. peringatan?

Annyeong~~ maaf, ya sebenernya ini ff cuma buat percobaan, soalnya aku gak ngerti cara upload ff maklum masih bau kencur/? Jadi cerinya kepotong dan di awal gak kaya ff biasanya ada tulisan-tulisan peringatan/?

Sumpah, merasa gak enak banget. Ini sebenernya emang belum selesai udah gitu gara-gara lepi ngadat terpaksa diapus karena windowsnya harus di instal ulang. Tapi, untungnya sempet di upload di ffn. Aku udah nyerah pengen nerusin cerita ini dan udah bikin yg baru dengan cast dan cerita yg gak jauh berbeda. Pas aku upload ternyata dokumennya masih kesimpen disini.

Sekarang aku jadi labil, soalnya aku gak nyangka banget ada yg mau baca ini ff bahkan sampai ada yg nge-review dan nge-follow ff yg masih setengah jadi ini. Pas ngeliat rasanya aku bener-bener pegen teriak gara-gara seneng bannget.

Aku pengen minta pendapat dari readers, pengen aku lanjutin yg ini aja atau yg ini aku delete dan aku upload cerita yg baru, itu pun baru selesai 1 chapter, tp seenggaknya gak kepotong kaya yg ini u.u

Aku bener-bener butuh pendapat, kasih pendapatnya di kotak review ya, kalian gak rugi kok ngasih pendapat, ya biarpun gak untung juga-.-

Yah, pokoknya aku minta bantuan kalian.

Salam ChanBaek Shipper\^O^/

blukey4 31.08.14


End file.
